Unnecessary Blind Date(s)
by The May Waters
Summary: James and Lily keep getting set up on blind dates together by their friends. One-Shot. AU.


Unnecessary Blind Date(s)

SI Foote

"I have this friend," Remus Lupin started out. They were sitting in the public library working on an essay for their mutual University class on European modern history. Lily sighed.

"I told you Remus, I do have a boyfriend."

"Hear me out Lily, he's this really great guy and I think you'd work great together."

"Remus-"

"It's one date Lily, surely your boyfriend would understand?"

"It feels like cheating."

"So bring the boyfriend along."

"Oh I'm sure that wouldn't be awkward at all." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Text him and see what he says."

 **I have a friend that wants to set me up on a blind date again.** Lily typed into her phone. Within a minute, she had a reply.

 **You have too many friends that decide that they have the perfect guy for you.**

 **The word boyfriend doesn't scare them away.** Lily hid her laugh and glanced around at the other patrons.

 **I'll bet you your dinner bill that they're setting you up with me again.**

 **You're on.** Lily smiled.

"Fine Remus, he said it's okay."

"Perfect. I'll let them know and I'll set up the reservations for Saturday."

"I'm blaming you if my current boyfriend and I break up."

"I will shoulder it." Remus nudged her with his elbow. "I know you'll like this guy."

-oOo-

On Saturday, Lily found herself sitting opposite her boyfriend.

"So you know Remus Lupin." James Potter grinned across the table.

"And you're the 'really great guy' he claims is perfect for me."

"I'll enjoy spending your money on dinner tonight."

"I can't believe this is the fifth time." Lily's head hit the table. "I could've sworn I told Remus my boyfriend was named James Potter."

"Perhaps he didn't pick up on it. Don't know why though, we've been friends since we were eleven." James shrugged. He put a hand across the table and wrapped it around Lily's.

"I have a proposition for you." She offered.

"And that is?"

"If one more mutual friend sets us up, then we'll get married."

"Sounds like a plan." He leaned across the table and kissed her softly.

-oOo-

"I've got a blind date for you mate." Sirius came up behind his best friend in the hallway of the business building on their college campus.

"Have you?" James leaned against the wall. "Do I have to remind you again that I have a girlfriend?"

"She was alright with it the last time. I figure you're not too serious."

"More so than you."

"Come on mate, it's a nice bird. All set up for Monday."

"Fine, but my girlfriend will know about this."

"Of course." Sirius turned to head to his next class and James pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 **Seems we may be planning a wedding. I have a blind date for Monday.** He put his phone back in his pocket and stepped into the emptying classroom. When he took his seat, his phone vibrated and he retrieved it, seeing the return message from Lily.

 **Me too. See you then.** He grinned.

-oOo-

When Monday rolled around, Lily found herself opposite someone different from what she had expected. He was kind, but he wasn't her boyfriend—he wasn't James.

"What are some of your hobbies Severus?" She asked her date softly. He responded, but she wasn't listening. Her mind drifted to James on his own blind date with some mysterious woman who wasn't her.

"That's how I got into cooking." Severus finished and Lily looked up.

"That's so fascinating. I really enjoy cooking as well." She laughed. Lily quickly reached for her glass and took another sip of the wine that he had ordered.

"Lily?" A voice asked near them and both of them turned. James was staring between her and her date uncertainly.

"James? What are you doing here?"

"After our conversation last week I thought the date was going to end up being you again."

"Yes well, apparently we got set up on different dates."

"I know, which is why I had to come here to find you." He took a step closer to her and reached into his pocket. "I bought this because I was so sure, so I had to come here and ask you no matter what."

He got down on one knee and Lily's eyes went wide.

"James, what are you doing?" She hissed.

"Lily Evans, I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you're on a date with somebody else, but I couldn't wait any longer. Will you marry me?"

The ring was stunning and Lily's hands flew to her mouth in surprise.

"Of course I'll marry you James." She threw her arms around his neck.

"Sorry about this mate." James stood and looked at Severus. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a couple large euro bills. "For the dinner and then some."

"I did enjoy talking to you." Lily waved at Severus as James pulled her to the front door. She looked up at James. "So what happened to your date?"

"As soon as I saw that it wasn't you I bailed. Remus took over for me when I texted him though."

"That was nice of him." Lily laughed softly.

"It's what best mates are for."

"I love you." She told him. He turned and slid the ring on her finger, now that they were clear of everyone in the restaurant.

"I love you too." James kissed her.


End file.
